


Deseo de un Corazón Salvaje

by Naquina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Salvaje, M/M, Oficial Derek, Padres solteros, Stiles es mago
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquina/pseuds/Naquina
Summary: Si hay una cosa que Stiles Stilinski sabe, es que no le agrada en lo absoluto al oficial Derek Hale. La única razón por la que Derek incluso lo tolera es debido a que sus hijos son preocupantemente codependientes.Por eso Stiles está claramente confundido cuando un Derek muy salvaje aparece en su patio trasero después que una llamada sale mal y procede a mudarse con él.**Esto es una traducción.





	Deseo de un Corazón Salvaje

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Wild Heart's Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317256) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada por la autora. Si les gusta leer en inglés entonces deben pasarse por la historia original y darle apoyo a la autora. Todos los créditos para la increíble persona que creó esta belleza.
> 
>  
> 
> Autora: mikkimouse
> 
> Nombre Original: A Wild Heart's Desire
> 
> Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5317256

 

 

Derek caminó hacia la pequeña tienda de magia en la esquina de Main y First y se aceró en la puerta principal. Incluso allí afuera, podía oler las soplantes esencias de repeledores, hierbas y pociones, una combinación que usualmente lo hacía arrugar la nariz.

 

Ahora no lo hacía, y  _eso_ fue lo que lo hizo acerarse.

 

Empujó la puerta, una campana tintineando alegre mientras entraba en la tienda. "¿Amy?" llamó. "¿Dónde estás?"

 

"¡Atrás, papi!"

 

Reprimió un quejido. No quería hacer todo el camino hasta la parte trasera.

 

La tienda estaba completamente llena, con escaso espacio para que un hombre lobo adulto se mueva alrededor. Caminó hacia una estantería embutida con libros que apestaban a magia, luego chocó con otra estantería con viales de vidrio multicolor llenos de Dios sabe qué. Los viales tintineaban entre ellos ominosamente, y Derek se congeló, esperando asegurarse que ninguno se rompiera. Cuando no pasó, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y lentamente hizo su camino hacia las hileras con hierbas de dulce aroma, las cuales siempre hacían picar su nariz.

 

"¿Cómo puedes siquiera encontrar algo aquí?" murmuró para sí mismo. "Este lugar es un desastre"

 

"Bien, porque necesita ser incomprensible para cualquiera  _excepto_ para mí" dijo una nueva voz.

 

Derek no saltó o gruñó o dio alguna indicación de haber sido  _sorprendido_. En vez de eso, se giró despacio y subió una ceja. Allí. Ninguna sorpresa en absoluto.

 

Stiles, el dueño de la voz y la tienda, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con suficiencia. Para ser humano, era molestamente perceptivo. También resultó ser el padre del mejor amigo de su hija, lo que significaba que Derek tenía que lidiar con él diariamente.

 

"Bien, bien. Oficial Hale. Un gusto verlo aquí"

 

Derek resistió las ganas de rodar los ojos, pero sólo un poco. "Estoy aquí para recoger a Amy. Gracias por cuidarla"

 

Stiles bufó y sacudió su mano. Sus largos dedos estaban tatuados en medio de cada nudillo, algunos tatuajes rodeaban sus dedos como anillos. "Siempre eres tan rígido respecto a eso. Ella ama a Jack, Jack la ama, lo mantiene ocupado por dos horas después de la escuela mientras estoy aquí y tú estás corriendo alrededor protegiendo la buena Beacon Hills de todo tipo de nefastos personajes. Estoy feliz de hacerlo. A demás, ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que cuesta un buen servicio de niñera?" extendió mucho los brazos. "Te estoy ahorrando mucho de tu sueldo de oficial, mi amigo"

 

"Por lo cual te estoy eternamente agradecido" dijo Derek secamente. No habría escogido la sala de empleados de un tienda mágica como el lugar para dejar a su niña después de la escuela, pero Amy lo amaba y la sala en sí era segura de cualquier preocupación mágica particular. "¿Puedo tener de regreso a mi hija ahora o la has convertido en una salamandra acuática o algo?

 

Stiles puso una mano en su pecho y ahogo un grito, escandalizado. "Cómo te  _atreves_ a insinuar que Yo pueda hacer algo así, tú  _bárbaro_. Todos saben que los niños lobo se convierten en ovejas. Es más divertido de ese modo.

 

Derek pudo ver la broma venir a una milla. "¿Porque es un lobo disfrazado de oveja?"

 

Stiles hizo un puchero. "Sabes, no es divertido cuando haces los chistes antes que yo"

 

"Tal vez eso sea un signo de que debes conseguir nuevos chistes"

 

"Tal vez es un signo de que estoy empezando a contagiarte" regresó Stiles.

 

Lo estaba, pero Derek nunca, jamás, en un millón de años lo admitiría. Stiles era irritante, molesto y demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. También tenía el hábito de ser estúpidamente lindo y meterse bajo la piel de Derek y quedarse ahí. Cada vez que estaban cerca del otro, Derek se sentía torpe y fuera de balance. Estaba bastante seguro que la única razón por la que no lo habían despedido era porque el Sheriff prefería ignorar aquello.

 

No le gustaba sentirse  _fuera_ de balance, pero Stiles parecía deleitarse puyándolo hasta que estaba allí.

 

"¿Mi hija?" repitió Derek. Lo más pronto que pudiese salir de ahí con Amy, mejor.

 

Stiles inclinó la cabeza hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. "Está ayudando a Jack a limpiar la sala. Estará aquí en un minuto" movió sus pestañas de manera coqueta. "¿Por qué?, uno pensaría que está tratando de escaquearse de mí, Oficial Hale"

 

"Gee, ¿Qué te da esa idea?"

 

"¡Oh, vamos!" Stiles fue detrás del mostrador y sacó una caja de zapatos llena de Dios sabe qué. "No soy tan malo"

 

No era malo, Derek lo sabía, si no nunca habría dejado a Amy quedarse con Stiles ni siquiera por un segundo. Pero aún así... "¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? ¿Pociones de amor, hechizos de buena suerte? Por favor, señor Stilinski, ¿ayúdeme a pasar mi examen de mañana?

 

La naturaleza juguetona desapareció, y los ojos dorados de Stiles refulgieron con fuego. Incluso pudo haber sido fuego literal; Derek no estaba ciento por ciento seguro. "Wow, parece que alguien no ha prestado atención a las leyes mágicas por los últimos  _cien años_ , porque los hechizos de amor son  _ilegales_. Incluso si no lo  _fueran_ , yo nunca haría ningún hechizo que comprometa el consentimiento de alguien"

 

"No, pero puedes hacer hechizos para mantener a un hombre lobo en su lugar. Matar a alguien con un pensamiento. Quemar una familia viva con el chasquido de tus dedos" fulminó Derek con la mirada. "Cuando la línea entre lo que es magia 'buena' y lo que es magia 'mala' es tan delgada, ¿Cómo sabrás cuando la cruces?"

 

"Oh, ¿entonces la magia debería ser prohibida solo porque es una herramienta para que algunos la usen mal?" Stiles no retrocedió ni una pulgada. "¿Entonces supongo que piensas que los hombres lobo deberían ser catalogados como armas letales otra vez?"

 

Derek gruñó. "No es lo mismo, y lo sabes"

 

"Lo que encuentro  _interesante_ , oficial, es que tengas todo esto por decir acerca de la magia, y aún así dejas a tu hija conmigo cada tarde sin falta" Tamborileó sus dedos en el mostrador. "Mi única conclusión es que incluso si odias la magia, debes confiar en mí en algún nivel"

 

Derek aclaró su garganta y miró hacia otro lado. "A Amy le agrada Jack. Y mi jefe me dio una buena referencia tuya, por alguna incomprensible razón"

 

"Tu jefe es mi padre. Por supuesto que él va a dar buenas referencias de mí" Stiles sacó pequeños puñados de polvo y los vertió en una docena de viales acomodados en el mostrador. "Así que, vamos, Hale. ¿Qué es? ¿Odias la magia, o a mí?"

 

_Ambos. Odio la magia, y odio lo que me estás haciendo_. Derek se dio cuenta que tenía las manos en puño, y las metió en los bolsillos de su uniforme. No podía admitir nada de eso a Stiles, sin tener que admitir... otras cosas. Cosas que no quería aceptar ahora ni nunca.

Pasó por esto una vez.  _No_ volvería a hacerlo.

 

"¡Papi!" Amy vino corriendo de detrás de la tienda, ahorrándole a Derek el tener que responder. "Papi, ¿Quieres ver los libros que saqué de la biblioteca hoy?"

 

Derek se agachó y la alzó, abrazándola fuerte. Amy frotó su cara en su barba y su cuello, reemplazando el olor de la escuela y la tienda por el aroma de su propia pequeña manada. Derek olfateó su espalda, complacido. "Me encantaría ver los libros. ¿Cuántos tienes?"

 

"Como  _ocho_ " Los ojos verdes de Amy eran grandes ante el pensamiento de esa cantidad. "Será  _genial_ "

 

"Seguro que sí. Escoge uno para que leamos esta noche" dijo bajándola. "Y dí gracias al señor Stilinski por cuidarte"

 

Amy se giró e hizo una pequeña reverencia, sosteniendo delicadamente un lado de su falda rosada favorita. "Gracias por dejarme venir y jugar con Jack, señor Stiles"

 

Stiles inclinó su cabeza y creó una rosa roja del delgado aire. "Fue un placer, Señorita Hale. Por favor dale a saber a tu padre que también es bienvenido a jugar en cualquier momento"

 

"Él no puede" dijo Amy "Tiene que trabajar y mantener el peblo a salvo. Él es mejor que Batman"

 

Stiles rió suave, y sus ojos viajaron hacia Derek. "Bueno, ciertamente él tiene un mejor uniforme"

 

Derek sintió sus mejillas calentarse ante el escrutinio de Stiles, y tomó la mano de Amy.

 

"Vamos, peque. Vamos a casa para poder comer. Gracias otra vez, Stiles"

 

"¡Adiós!" dijo animada Amy, despidiéndose con la mano mientras Derek trataba, fuertemente, no arrastrarla fuera de la tienda.

 

Una vez fuera, Derek no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en su camioneta, aparcada a media cuadra de la tienda de magia. Tomó inhalaciones profundas de aire, agradecido por estar lejos del pesado aroma de la magia y aún más agradecido de estar lejos de la intrigante esencia de Stiles.

 

Amy trepó en la camioneta, balbuceando sobre los libros que había terminado la semana pasada y los libros que había escogido esta semana de la biblioteca. Luego se lanzó a contar una larga historia de cómo Joey Thompson dejó perder el conejo de la clase de la Señorita Delgado después de receso.

 

Derek dejó que las palabras lo lavaran, el sonido familiar de su constante recitación llenando la cabina de la camioneta y suavizando la tensión que había sentido desde que caminó dentro de la tienda para recogerla. Odiaba lidiar con magia, odiaba aún más el no  _odiar_ a Stiles, y esas dos emociones en disputa eran peor para él que el supuesto de no agradarle abiertamente Stiles.

 

"¿Y sabes dónde  _encontraron_ el conejo? ¡En la oficina de la directora Yukimura!"

 

Derek juntó los labios, luchando contra una sonrisa. Se preguntaba qué tendría que decir el padre de Kira sobre encontrar un conejo en su oficina. "No me digas"

 

"¡Uh-huh!" asintió Amy. "Sí, y después—"

 

La radio de Derek sonó. "Hale, ¿Estás ahí?"

 

Aparcó en un costado de la calle y agarró la radio. "Sí, Parrish, ¿Qué ocurre?"

 

"Tenemos un siete-o-siete-William por la Reserva"

 

"Mierda" murmuró, y luego le lanzó una mirada a Amy. "No repitas eso"

  
Amy hizo el gesto de cerrar con llave sus labios.

 

"¿Qué no repita qué?" preguntó Parrish.

 

"Tengo a Amy conmigo" explicó Derek. "La dejaré y me encontraré contigo en la Reserva en quince"

 

"Diez-cuatro. Nos vemos allí"

 

Derek acomodó la radio en su lugar y aparcó en el primer aparcamiento que pudo encontrar. Los códigos setecientos significaban crímenes sobrenaturales, y un 707W significaba reportes de magia ilegal, más como una bruja. Laura estaba fuera del pueblo hasta el Sábado, así que no podía dejar a Amy con ella, sus padres estaban en un evento en San Francisco y no regresarían hasta la noche, por temprano.

 

Eso dejaba sólo a una persona.

 

Derek mordió su labio para evitar maldecir en presencia de su hija de solo siete años, y regresó hacia la tienda de Stiles.

 

Stiles estaba cerrando cuando Derek apareció, mientras Jack saltaba alrededor de algunas hojas en la acera. Derek aparcó descuidadamente a un lado del destartalado Jeep de Stiles. "Quédate aquí un minuto" le ordenó a Amy, y saltó fuera del auto.

 

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y rodeados con miedo. "¿Papi?

 

Derek se apoyó en la cabina. "Hey, escucha. Todo va a estar bien. Tengo que regresar al trabajo, así que voy a ver si el señor Stiles puede cuidarte. Podrás jugar con Jack en la noche. Será divertido ¿Si?"

 

Amy asintió, sus ojos aún muy abiertos.

 

Bien. Todo estaría bien. Derek cerró la puerta y trotó hasta donde Stiles estaba en la acera y frunciendo el ceño hacia Derek. "¿Olvidaron algo, chicos?" preguntó.

 

Derek negó. "Recibí una llamada. Odio preguntar, pero —"

 

"Pon las cosas de Amy en el Jeep" dijo Stiles. "Puede quedarse en la noche, si es necesario"

 

"¿Pijamada?" preguntó Jack.

 

Stiles frotó una mano en el oscuro y alborotado cabello de su hijo. "Sí, peque. ¿Está bien por ti?"

 

Jack saltó. "¡Sí! ¿Podemos cenar nuggets de dinosaurio y macarrones con queso y ver  _La Tierra Antes Del Tiempo_?"

 

"Sí, sí, y preguntale a Amy qué quiere ver ella" Stiles lo guió hacia el Jeep. "Sube al auto, amigo"

 

"¡Okay!" Jack corrió hacia el Jeep, gritando el nombre de Amy.

 

Derek pasó una mano por su cara. "Lo siento, odio ponerte en esta situación, pero —"

 

Stiles movió la mano restándole importancia. "Amigo, estás hablando con el hijo del sheriff. ¿Crees que no sé de qué va esto?"

 

"Gracias" dijo Derek, y lo sentía hasta en los huesos.

 

"¿Cuál es el código?" preguntó Stiles.

 

Se debatió por dos segundos antes de responder. A demás, Stiles probablemente podría llamar a su padre y descubrirlo de cualquier modo. "Siete-o-siete-William"

 

Stiles palideció. "Mierda"

 

"Sí"

 

"Hey" Stiles tomó su brazo, su rostro inusualmente serio. "Ten cuidado, ¿Si?"

 

La esencia de Stiles se cubrió con preocupación y un nuevo toque aromático de calma que Derek no reconoció. Por el periodo de un latido, se sintió como si el momento pesara, como si hubiera algo físico entre ellos. No era magia—o al menos, no olía como magia—sin embargo era casi tangible.

 

Stiles lo dejó ir, su boca torciéndose de nuevo en una sonrisa suficiente. "Odiaría que algo le pasara al oficial favorito de papá"

 

Falló completamente en fingir el tono desinteresado. Derek decidió que no era el momento para decírselo.

 

En cambio, asintió. "Gracias por llevarte a Amy. Te avisaré cuando pueda recogerla"

 

Stiles sonrió. "Ella es bienvenida a quedarse tanto como lo necesite"

 

Derek movió a Amy de la camioneta al Jeep de Stiles en tiempo récord y la besó en la frente. "Empezaremos ese libro mañana en la noche, ¿Sí, pequeña?"

 

Amy sorbió. "Sí"

 

Derek la abrazó fuerte. "Te amo"

 

"También te amo" dijo ella en su cuello, su voz sonó amortiguada.

 

Y después Derek dejó a su hija con un brujo para ir a enfrentar a otro brujo o bruja.

 

***

 

 

Stiles condujo hasta su casa con un niño de cinco años emocionado y una niña de siete años aterrada y que trataba desesperadamente de no demostrarlo. Él condujo calmado, hablando tan normal como podía, pero dejó que la emoción desenfrenada de Jack por una potencial pijamada llenara el auto. Su niño se parecía tanto a él que parecía irreal.

 

Descargó a los niños en la casa y los llevo dentro, revisó las guardas de la puerta delantera por costumbre. Si había una bruja fuera en la Reserva, probablemente debía revisar todas las protecciones. "Jack, lleva tu mochila arriba, y quiero tu cuarto de juegos ordenado en cinco minutos si Amy y tú quieren ver una película"

 

"¡Vale!" gritó Jack, subiendo en estampido las escaleras. ¿Quién diablos pensaría que un niño de cinco años haría tanto ruido?

 

Amy lo siguió, pero Stiles la tomó del hombro. "Hey, Amy"

 

Ella lo miró, sus pálidos ojos verdes nadando en lágrimas.

 

Stiles se agachó para ponerse a su nivel. "Hey, sé que da miedo. Mi papá solía ser oficial así como el tuyo, y tenía que salir por llamadas como esta todo el tiempo. Pero sabes qué, él siempre regresaba. Y," tocó con su dedo la nariz de Amy, "Quiero a mi papá, pero él no es mejor que Batman"

 

Amy se abrazó a sí misma, pero no dijo nada.

 

"Tú papá es un hombre lobo, y es un gran oficial" continuó Stiles. "Él estará bien, y vendrá aquí mañana a recogerte, y desayunaremos todos juntos, ¿Sí?"

 

Amy sorbió, pero sus labios temblorosos formaron una sonrisa y asintió.

 

"Bien" Stiles acarició su cabello. "Ve a ayudar a Jack. Creo que se distrajo jugando"

 

Ella asintió nuevamente y corrió a toda velocidad escaleras arriba.

 

Stiles suspiró y miró hacia el este, en dirección a la Reserva.  _Mejor que no me conviertas en un mentiroso, Derek Hale_ , pensó, y se dirigió a calentar el horno para los nuggets de pollo con forma de dinosaurio.

 

***

 

 

Alimentó a los niños, ayudó a Amy con un poco de su tarea de matemáticas, y luego los dejó poner un montón de mantas y sacos de dormir en la sala para ver películas hasta dormirse. Era una noche especial, razonó, y nada que hiciera pensar a Amy en el hecho que aún no recibían noticias de Derek, era algo bueno.

 

Stiles esperó hasta las 8:30 antes de escribirle a su papá.

 

 

**Para: Pá**

_Hey, ¿Has sabido de Derek y Parrish?_

 

**De: Pá**

_Aún no. Acabo de enviar otra patrulla como refuerzo._

_Te llamo cuando sepa algo._

 

**Para: Pá**

_Gracias. Te quiero._

 

**De: Pá**

_También te quiero._

 

 

Trató de no revisar su teléfono, pero entre más pasaba sin recibir una llamada, más ansioso se ponía Stiles. Revisó las protecciones cuatro veces, limpió la cocina y el baño, recogió todo en la sala excepto el pálet donde los niños estaban ahora dormidos, Amy se había movido cerca lo suficiente para acurrucarse con Jack. Stiles tomó una foto rápida. Derek la amaría.

 

Si el idiota se molestara en dejarles saber que estaba bien, claro.

 

Cerca de las 11pm, su teléfono sonó, y Stiles casi se salió de su piel tratando de responder. "¡Hey, papá! Papá, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Derek?"

 

"Stiles, calmate"

 

Stiles reconocía ese tono de voz. Era la voz seria de sheriff. Se dejó caer en una de la sillas de la mesa de la cocina, su corazón latiendo fuertemente. "¿Papá?"

 

"Derek y Parrish tenían rodeada a la bruja, pero lanzó un hechizo. Derek empujó a Parrish fuera del camino de la bruja. No lo mató, pero..."

 

"Pero" puyó Stiles, cuando su padre no había terminado de hablar, el alivio ante el  _'no lo mató'_  se desvaneció.

 

"Lo forzó a tomar su forma beta" dijo su padre. "Atacó a Parrish y huyó"

 

"Mierda" Stiles miró hacia la sala para asegurarse que los niños seguían dormidos, luego susurró "¿Es  _salvaje_?"

 

"Parece que sí. Tenemos a la bruja en custodia y unas patrullas están buscándolo. Bajo  _ninguna_ circunstancia dejes la casa"

 

"¡Pero papá!" protestó Stiles. "Su hija está aquí. Sabes que los lobos salvajes, se refugian en guaridas y protegen su familia. Vendrá buscando a Amy"

 

Hubo silencio en la línea por unos diez segundos, y luego su padre dijo, "¿Me estás diciendo que Amy  _está contigo_? Stiles—"

 

"Papá, estaré bien" le cortó Stiles. "Puedo manejar un hombre lobo salvaje. De hecho, es mejor que él venga hasta aquí"

 

"No escuché eso. No escuché que  _mi único hijo_  especule que puede ser la  _carnada_ de un  _hombre lobo_ "

 

Stiles estaba ya al pie de las ventanas de la parte de atrás, revisando el patio trasero. Estaba en la esquina del vecindario, más cercano a la Reserva, pero aún así había una buena distancia en medio. "Puedo manejarlo, y si lo tengo aquí, entonces será más fácil para ti contenerlo.  _Y_  sabes que él no va a herir a los ciudadanos indiscriminadamente"

 

Su padre hizo un sonido de inconformismo, pero no estaba totalmente en desacuerdo. "Él es peligroso, Stiles"

 

"Más peligroso para otras personas que para mí" Stiles calculó mentalmente la distancia de la Reserva hasta la casa de Derek. "Bien, probablemente ya llegó a su casa y se dio cuenta que Amy no está allí. Ahora la rastreará. Voy a levantar las protecciones y ver si puedo atraerlo hasta aquí"

 

"Por el amor de Dios"

 

"Papá" dijo firme. "Sabes que puedo hacer esto"

 

Hubo una suave maldición al otro lado de la línea, y luego un gruñido de su padre. "Bien. Hazlo. Pero estoy enviando una patrulla al vecindario ahora mismo"

 

"Bien, está bien. Sólo quédense alejados de mi casa hasta que lo contenga aquí" el patio seguía tranquilo, pero Stiles sabía que eso significaba nada. "Tengo que irme, papá. Te quiero"

 

"Yo también, hijo"

 

Colgó la llamada y caminó lentamente hasta la sala, tomando la ropa que se cambió Amy. Derek estaría rastreándola por su aroma, así que la mejor esperanza era tratar de atraerlo antes que recorriera la escuela, la tienda o el resto del pueblo.

 

Salió por la puerta trasera con la ropa de Amy en mano. Cuando estuvo fuera del límite de las protecciones alrededor del jardín de la casa, colgó la ropa en lo alto de la cerca. Dibujó un sello en el aire por encima de ellos y lo hizo soplar con el viento, llevando la esencia de más lejos y rápido.

 

Se arremangó la camisa, sus tatuajes brillando ligeramente en la luz de la luna llena, y se sentó en el pórtico a esperar.

 

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. En cinco minutos, escuchó un ruido fuera de la cerca y un gruñido bajo que envió un escalofrío a su espina dorsal.

 

El corazón de Stiles latió a mil, se levantó despacio, sin apartar la mirada de la cerca.

 

Una sombra saltó la cerca, aterrizando fuerte en la esquina del patio. Era Derek, vistiendo solo un par de bóxer negros apretados, ojos azul eléctricos y colmillos a la vista. Enterró las garras en la tierra y mantuvo la vista fija en Stiles. El gruñido se volvió más fuerte.

 

Stiles tomó una respiración profunda y alzó las manos, mostrando que estaba desarmado. "Hey, Derek. Escuché que estabas teniendo una noche dura"

 

Dio dos pasos tentativos. Derek rugió, y Stiles se detuvo. Su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que Derek  _debía_ oírlo, pero Stiles mantuvo su voz calmada. "Bien, amigo. No me acercaré más. Parece que te deshiciste de tu uniforme de oficial, ¿Eh?"

 

Derek se quedó donde estaba, tenso y listo para lanzarse. Stiles tragó un par de veces, esperando poder mojar su garganta. "Amy está adentro. Está dormida. La dejaste conmigo, ¿Recuerdas? Tenías que ir a la Reserva a detener una bruja, por eso Amy vino a casa con Jack y conmigo"

 

Derek no podía entenderlo; Stiles  _sabía_ que no podía entenderlo, pero hablando era en lo que él era bueno, así que continuó hablando. "Vieron  _Frozen_ y  _Buscando a Nemo_. Creo que Jack estuvo descontento de que Amy no escogiera  _La Tierra Antes del Tiempo_ , pero estaba tan emocionado sobre tener una pijamada que no creo que estuviese muy molesto. A demás hubo nuggets de pollo y macarrones con queso, porque soy un  _fantástico_ cocinero"

 

Stiles miró hacia el interior de la casa, donde Amy y Jack estaban escondidos y a salvo, y cuando regresó la vista a Derek, éste había acortado la distancia entre ellos.

 

Mierda. Stiles necesitaba ser más cuidadoso al respecto. Derek esnifó el aire, un ceja arrugada como si no pudiera encontrar sentido de lo que pasaba.

 

Stiles intentó acercarse otra vez, esta vez más lento que la melaza, tratando de acercarse lo suficiente para hacer el hechizo. Solo para contener a Derek hasta que los oficiales llegaran y poder revertir el hechizo. Solo necesitaba acercarse un poco más...

 

De repente Derek se lanzó y chocó su cara en la entrepierna de Stiles, lo suficientemente fuerte para tumbarlo, menos mal no fue tan centrado y su polla no salió herida. A penas tuvo tiempo de saber  _que coño pasaba_  cuando Derek gruñó y frotó con su hocico fuertemente y  _jodido Dios, ahora no era el momento de ponerse duro._

 

Stiles luchó para sentarse, fue más difícil de lo que sonaba teniendo la cara de un hombre lobo salvaje a dos pulgadas de su polla. Derek dio una zancada y pasó de enterrar su cara en la entrepierna de Stiles para enterrarla en su  _cuello_.

 

"Woah, tranquilo, chico" dijo Stiles débilmente, una mano sobre la cabeza de Derek. "Se, ah, se cuidadoso con esos afilados y cortantes dientes cerca a mi delicada y frágil piel"

 

La respuesta de Derek fue darle un _jodido lametón_.

 

"Oh por Dios, ¿Me estás  _marcando con tu olor_?" espetó Stiles.

 

Derek gruñó tan bajo que pareció más un ronroneo, y luego alternó entre pasar su cara por el cuello de Stiles y pasar su lengua por el mismo punto.

 

Stiles nunca había escuchado de un hombre lobo salvaje marcando con su olor a alguien que no fuese de su familia. Era jodidamente  _ridículo_.

 

"Bien" Trató de empujar a Derek, pero era tan efectivo como empujar un elefante bebé. "¡Bien,  _de acuerdo_!"

 

A lo último, Derek se retiró, su cabeza colgando. Era patético y jodidamente  _adorable_.

 

Stiles pasó con cuidado sus dedos por la cabeza de Derek, éste inclinó la cabeza ante el toque, soltando gruñidos de felicidad, otra vez.

 

"Bien" dijo Stiles, porque realmente no  _tenía_ más que decir. Estaba ocupado replanteando su plan. "Vamos adentro, amigo, imagino que estás queriendo ver a Amy" 

 

***

 

 

"¡¿Qué quieres  _decir_ con que está dormido en el suelo de tu sala?!"

 

Stiles hizo una mueca ante el volúmen del grito de su padre. "Quiero decir que está enroscado junto a su hija y roncando como un tren de carga, ¿Qué crees que trato de decir? Aquí, mira" Stiles tomó una foto y se la envió a su padre. "Es adorable"

 

"No puedo creer que estés usando 'adorable' para describir a un hombre lobo salvaje" dijo su padre. "No, espera. Sí puedo. ¡Lo que no puedo  _creer_ es que estés dejando a un hombre lobo salvaje dormir a dos pies de tu  _hijo_!"

 

Derek se movió en medio del sueño, como si pudiera oír la conversación en el teléfono, y Stiles salió de la sala para meterse en el baño bajo las escaleras. "¿Realmente piensas que lo dejaría en mi casa si no hubiera tomado  _precauciones_? En serio, papá. Ten un poco de fe en mí"

 

" _Salvaje_ " repitió su padre, como si Stiles no fuese consciente.

 

"Mira, te lo estoy diciendo. Él vino directo a mi patio,  _joder_ , me marcó con su olor, me siguió dentro, se movió rodeando a los niños en el pálet, luego se tiró al lado de Amy y se durmió. Fue el contacto más decepcionante que jamás he tenido con un hombre lobo salvaje"

 

"¡Es el  _único_ contacto que jamás has tenido con un hombre lobo salvaje!"

 

Stiles quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Tenía veintiocho años, por amor de Dios. Sabía al menos cómo ser adulto. "Papá, lo juro. No sé qué es, pero no me ve como un enemigo. No ve a Jack como un enemigo. Si lo hiciera,  _no estaría durmiendo en mi sala_. Estaría muerto en el jardín.

 

"No  _digas_ cosas como esa, por el amor de Dios. Harás que me dé un ataque al corazón"

 

Stiles podía prácticamente  _oír_ a su papá frotarse la frente, y cambió su táctica. "Mira, papá. No tenemos idea de cómo reaccionará con alguien más, pero por cualquier razón, está totalmente tranquilo conmigo. Puede pasar aquí la noche y podemos hacer que la bruja rompa el hechizo en la mañana. O, demonios, yo puedo descubrir cómo romperlo. Puede tomar un poco más de tiempo, pero puedo hacerlo"

 

"No me gusta esto" refunfuñó su padre.

 

"Sí, no podría decirlo"

 

" _Stiles_ "

 

" _Papá_ "

 

Hubo silencio en la línea por unos segundos, y luego su padre murmuró "Bien. Dios, no puedo creer que estoy de acuerdo con esto"

 

Stiles se hundió contra la puerta del baño, dejando salir el aire que no sabía que había estando conteniendo. "Gracias"

 

"Por favor no hagas que me arrepienta de esto"

 

"No lo haré" consideró. "Oh, por cierto, tal vez quieras que alguien busque en la Reserva su arma. Apuesto que los cinturones no son tan cómodos cuando estás medio transformado"

 

Pudo escuchar la palmada que su padre se dio en la cara a través del teléfono. "Oh, por amor de Dios"

 

***

 

 

Stiles se quedó dormido en el sofá no mucho después de colgar la llamada con su padre. Había pensado irse a la cama, pero joder, los demás estaban en la sala y Derek se removió como acomodándose para ir a la cama. Stiles adivinó que quería mantenerlos a todos en el mismo lugar, porque tan pronto él se acomodó en el sofá, Derek se relajó pareciendo una masa sin huesos.

 

Stiles no pensó que dormiría tan bien, cerró sus ojos y lo siguiente que supo era que Jack estaba tocando su mejilla.

 

"¿Qué pasa, peque?" su voz sonó ronca por el sueño.

 

"El señor Derek es un lobo" dijo Jack, sonando notablemente desconcertado.

 

Stiles se sentó y frotó sus ojos. "Sí,amigo, lo sé"

 

"Solamente está vistiendo  _calzoncillos_ " dijo Jack. "¿Puedo vestir solo mis calzoncillos?"

 

"No" dijo firme Stiles.

 

Jack gimoteó. "¡Pero papi, el señor Derek lo hace!"

 

"Amigo, no vamos a basar las decisiones sobre la ropa con lo que el señor Derek está haciendo ahora, ¿De acuerdo?" Stiles balanceó sus pies a un lado del sofá para sentarse correctamente. "Ve a despertar a Amy y mira qué quiere desayunar. De cualquier modo ¿Qué hora es?"

 

"Son las ocho treinta" dijo Jack.

 

"Ocho—" se calló abruptamente y cogió su teléfono.  _Mierda_. "Oh, mier—miércoles*. Jack, ve por tus cosas. Tenemos que ir a la escuela"

 

"¿Qué hay con Amy?"

 

"Que también vaya por sus cosas" Stiles se detuvo, y trató de imaginar cómo sería si alejaba a Amy de un hombre lobo salvaje, incluso si fuera para ir a la escuela. "Cancela eso. Amy tendrá el día libre"

 

Jack hizo un puchero. "¡No es justo!"

 

Stiles rodó los ojos hasta el cielo. "El señor Derek no es tu papá. Yo lo soy. Y cómo no soy el que va a rasgar la garganta de nadie por no tenerte cerca, digo que irás a la escuela. Ve por tus cosas"

 

"Pero yo no—"

 

"Jonathan Michael Stilinski, si vas a hacer una pataleta ahora mismo, voy a castigarte por las siguientes dos semanas" Stiles apuntó a las escaleras. "Alístate para ir a la escuela"

 

El labio inferior de Jack tembló, pero de todos modos subió las escaleras en estampida, saltando dos veces en el escalón que chirriaba. Stiles suspiró y frotó su frente. No llevaba ni diez minutos despierto y ya tenía un dolor de cabeza. Hoy sería un día fantástico.

 

"¿Por qué yo no tengo que ir?"

 

Stiles bajó la mirada y vio a Amy sentada en su lado del pallet. Derek aún dormía, moviéndose entre las mantas.

 

Dudó. No estaba completamente seguro de cómo explicar todo. "Bueno, tu papá está un poco, um..."

 

"¿Raro?" aportó Amy, mirando de reojo a su padre.

 

"Sí" pasó una mano por su cara. Mierda, necesitaba café antes de subirse al Jeep. "Está un poco raro ahora, y va a estar descontento si no estás aquí con él. Así que, hasta que deje de estar tan raro, tendrás que pegarte a él. ¿Está bien eso?"

 

Amy asintió y rascó la cabeza de Derek. Hizo un sonidito feliz.

 

Jack bajó las escaleras en estampida, vistiendo su camisa al revés, sus zapatos en el pie equivocado y su mochila medio abierta con las cosas casi saliéndose. Bueno, al menos estaba vestido.

 

Lanzó una mirada rebelde a Stiles. "No es justo. Eres odioso"

 

Stiles suspiró y se plantó. "Sí, soy la malvada bruja del oeste. Vamos. Amy, regresaré en unos quince minutos, ¿Sí?"

 

Ella sonrió a Stiles. "¡Está bien, señor Stiles!"

 

Stiles había abierto la puerta que daba al garaje cuando Amy aulló, sonó un golpe seco contra el piso, y lo siguiente que supo es que Derek estaba arrastrándolo a él y a Jack de regreso a la sala.

 

Stiles casi se golpea la cadera contra la esquina de la mesa de la cocina. "Derek, ¿Qué demonios?"

 

Derek gimoteó, sus ojos abiertos con angustia, y lo empujó de nuevo.

 

"¡El señor Derek quiere que nos quedemos!" Jack se deshizo de los zapatos y lanzó la mochila contra la pared. "¡Amy, Amy, el señor Derek no quiere que nos vayamos! ¿Jugamos arriba?"

 

"¡Jack, espera!" llamó Stiles, pero solo escuchó el ruido de dos niños corriendo escaleras arriba.  _Increíble_.

 

Se giró hacia Derek, aún agachado en el suelo frente a él, luciendo patético. "Espero que estés feliz" dijo, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo. "Hablaremos sobre esto cuando regreses a la normalidad"

 

Derek le dio un cabezazo en la cadera como respuesta.

 

"Bien,bien, me muevo" caminó por la sala, Derek pegado a sus talones, mientras buscaba el número de Allison. Predecible, lo mandó a buzón. "Hey, Ally, es Stiles. Jack y Amy Hale no podrán ir a la escuela hoy, así que si pudieras coger los trabajos de clase por ellos, sería fantástico y te deberé un millón de dólares o al menos dos semanas como niñera para Scott y tú. Te hablo después"

 

Se sentó en el sofá, y Derek trepó a su lado, desplomándose boca abajo sobre su regazo. Stiles resopló ante el cuerpo de 200 libras de hombre lobo aterrizadas en él. "Jodida  _mierda_ , amigo"

 

Le marcó a su padre, pasando distraídamente sus dedos por la cabeza de Derek mientras oía el timbre del teléfono. Derek acarició con su hocico el estómago de Stiles y ronroneó feliz.

 

Su padre contestó al tercer timbrazo. "Por favor dime que nadie está muerto"

 

"Nadie está muerto" dijo. "Nadie está siquiera herido. Yo estoy, en cualquier caso, actualmente atascado en casa, porque Derek no dejó que ninguno se fuera"

 

"No dejó que ninguno se fuera" repitió su padre.

 

"Sí"

 

"Derek Hale, como hombre lobo salvaje, está refugiandose en  _tu casa,_  después de marcarte con su olor, y no está dejando que ninguno se vaya"

 

"Esa es tu voz juzgante, papá"

 

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme respecto a la naturaleza de tu relación con Derek Hale, hijo?"

 

Su voz chilló. " _¿Qué?"_

 

"No estoy molesto" dijo su padre. "Sé que me hablarás de esas cosas cuando sea el momento. Pero tenía la impresión que ustedes dos no estaban de hecho—"

 

"¡No lo estamos!" Stiles se agitó y recordó el gigante pedazo medio desnudo de hombre lobo despatarrado en su regazo. "No lo estamos" repitió, un poco más calmado. "Ni siquiera le gusto. Me tolera porque Jack y Amy son amigos"

 

"Uh-huh" dijo escéptico. "No es por desacreditar tus habilidades observatorias, hijo, pero cada conversación que hemos tenido en las pasadas doce horas me lleva a pensar lo contrario"

 

Stiles botó su cabeza hacia atrás contra el sofá. "Créeme, estoy tan perdido como tú"

 

"Bueno, veré si podemos llevar a la bruja hasta allí para que rompa el hechizo" dijo papá. "Imagino que Derek y tú hablarán de esto una vez él sea, uh, más como sí mismo"

 

Stiles miró hacia su regazo, donde sus dedos estaban enterrados en el negro pelo de Derek. Había, de alguna manera, serpenteado un brazo alrededor de su cintura y estaba olfateando el pedazo de piel entre su camisa y pantalones."Sí, puedes repetirlo otra vez"

 

***

 

 

En serio, Stiles no debió haberse sorprendido cuando la bruja se negó a deshacer el hechizo, incluso si los oficiales le recordaron que hacerlo le ayudaría con una condena más suave.

 

Para ese punto, el área que Derek les permitía estar se había extendido incluyendo el patio trasero, y él junto con Amy y Jack jugaban a perseguirse, Derek mordiendoles juguetonamente los talones. Era sorprendemente doméstico, si ignorabas el hecho que Derek estaba modo lobo y medio desnudo.

 

"¿El hechizo es algo que puedas romper?" preguntó papá en la siguiente llamada.

 

"Probablemente" dijo. "Sin embargo me tomará más tiempo. Y tengo que hacer algo de investigación primero"

 

"¿Estarán bien los niños si haces la investigación en casa?"

 

"Sí. Solo necesito que se queden arriba en la habitación de Jack hasta que termine" Stiles vio como Derek tomó a Jack y Amy bajo sus brazos y rodó con ellos, los niños gritaban y reían. "Podré hacerlo mañana, creo"

 

"¿Los dos estarán bien con esto, hijo?"

 

"Sí" dijo. "Quiero decir, lo estoy. Estoy bien. Es solo que no sé qué dirá Derek cuando todo acabe"

 

"Bien" dijo su padre, con evidente escepticismo en la voz, una vez más.

 

"¡Papá, por quinta vez, si estuviéramos saliendo, te lo habría dicho!" explotó Stiles "No mentiría sobre eso. No  _ahora_ "

 

"Lo sé" dijo papá. "Pero ¿Quieres hacerlo, salir?

 

"Yo..." Stiles rastrillo con su cabello con los dedos. "No lo sé"

 

Su padre solo dijo 'hmm' por el teléfono. "Bueno, lo que importa, creo que está bastante claro que Derek no te odia tanto como crees que lo hace"

 

Stiles observó al hombre lobo en cuestión rodar por el suelo, dejando que Jack y Amy salten en él. La vista hizo cosas en Stiles, calló aquellos sentimientos tan cruelmente como podía. "Bueno. Te dejo. Te mandaré un mensaje una vez haya finalizado la investigación. Creo que tengo todo lo que necesito aquí, así que probablemente puedo hacer el hechizo mañana a finales de la mañana o principios de la tarde.

 

"Esta bien, chico. Te llevo a desayunar con Jack en domingo después que todo se haya arreglado. ¿Suena bien?"

 

Stiles se sintió, no por primera vez, patéticamente agradecido por su padre. "Gracias, papá. Eres el mejor"

 

"Y tengo cinco tazas de café que lo comprueban"

 

***

 

 

Después de otra media hora jugando afuera, Stiles los afanó a entrar para darles el almuerzo a Amy y Jack. Estaban más que felices de tener nuggets de pollo en forma de dinosaurio y macarrones con queso para  _una_ comida más, pero Stiles picó algo de apio y manzanas en un esfuerzo de hacerlo más sano.

 

Derek torció la nariz ante los nuggets y los macarrones, y Stiles finalmente sacó dos filetes que encontró y que había comprado hace un mes mas o menos. Guardó uno en la nevera y el otro lo descongeló en el microondas, luego lo lanzó al sartén hasta que doró por ambos lados.

 

"Estaba guardándolos para una ocasión especial" se quejó, colocando el filete en un plato. "Más te vale agradecer por esto"

 

Derek desgarró felizmente el filete, sus jugos goteando por su barbilla.

 

Stiles frotó su frente. "Bien. Tiempo de investigación. Jack, tú y Amy pueden jugar en tu habitación o ver una película. Tú" apuntó a Derek "No rompas nada"

 

Derek tomó otro enorme mordisco de filete y gruñó.

 

***

 

 

Lo único malo sobre la investigación mágica era que era tan malditamente atenta en los detalles. Era muy fácil para Stiles desconcentrarse y distraerse con algo más brillante y menos aburrido. Aun así, logró abrirse paso a través de media docena de sitios web y cinco de sus libros relacionados con contra-hechizos y contra-maldiciones antes de recordar que el mundo exterior existe.

 

Al menos a ese punto, estaba suficientemente seguro de tener el hechizo que podría funcionar. Había encontrado algunas cosas que mencionaban que este tipo de hechizo podría desgastarse naturalmente, una vez que un cambiador salvaje se sintiera convenientemente seguro, pero la probabilidad de que eso ocurriera en este siglo era casi cero. Derek querría salir de su casa tan pronto como fuera posible, Stiles estaba seguro.

 

Miró el reloj. Eran casi las cinco. Necesitaba asegurarse que Amy y Jack cenaran. Si esperaba más tiempo probablemente ellos mismos asaltarían la cocina, y terminaría mal.

 

Se encaminó hacia la sala, donde Jack y Amy estaban comiendo palomitas y viendo  _La Tierra Antes del Tiempo._

 

"¡Hola, señor Stiles!" Amy saludó con la mano y sostenía el bol hacia él. "¿Quiere un poco?"

 

Stiles tomó unas cuantas palomitas de maíz y las lanzó a su boca. "¿Están listos para cenar?"

 

"¿Podemos cenar nuggets de dinosaurio otra vez?" preguntó Jack.

 

"Claro, pero vamos a comer algo más que macarrones con queso como acompañamiento" Stiles miró alrededor y frunció el ceño. "¿Han visto al señor Derek?"

 

"Salió. No nos dejó ir con él" Jack hizo una mueca. "Él gruñó"

 

Amy lo golpeó. "Él no te iba a  _lastimar_ , tonto. Solo quería que nos quedáramos aquí"

 

"¿Salió?" repitió Stiles, porque  _¿Qué?_

 

Amy y Jack asintieron, regresando la vista a la televisión. Claramente no se daban cuenta del  _enorme jodido_  problema que era eso.

 

"Quédense aquí" les ordenó, incluso si ninguno de los dos parecía particularmente interesado en moverse, y luego echó pestillo a la puerta trasera, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo.

 

Los hombres lobo salvajes  _nunca_ dejaban su madriguera una vez se establecen, y el hecho que Derek se  _hubiera_ ido, tenía el corazón de Stiles en su garganta. ¿Qué coño significaba, siquiera, eso? ¿Dónde demonios había, al menos,  _ido_ Derek?

 

Se tambaleó en el pórtico trasero, escaneando el patio, pero no vio nada. Derek no estaba allí. Derek se había ido. Mierda. Tenía que llamar a su padre, porque si Derek corría hacia alguien—

 

Stiles pisó algo crujiente y blando en la esquina del pórtico y se detuvo congeló.

 

Lentamente, levantó el pie y bajó la mirada. Una ardilla muerta. Había pisado una ardilla muerta. Una de tres ardillas muertas, y  _dos_ conejos muertos, todos alineados en una pulcra hilera en su pórtico trasero.

 

"Jodida santa mierda" Stiles retrocedió, agarrando el teléfono contra su pecho y respirando rápido. Animales muertos significaban dos cosas. Alguien estaba dejando un extraño mensaje, o—

 

Algo sonó en el bosque tras su casa, y un segundo después, Derek saltó la cerca, arrastrando algo detrás de él.

 

Un venado, notó. Derek arrastraba un  _venado_ muerto.

 

Estupefacto, se acercó a la silla más cercana y se hundió en ella, cubriendo su cara con manos temblorosas. El venado aterrizó con un sonido  _sordo_ en el pórtico al lado de los demás animales.

 

"Oh mi Dios" dijo débilmente. "Oh mi  _Dios_ "

 

Derek miró del venado hacia Stiles y al venado otra vez, el orgullo evidente en su rostro.

 

"Oh mi Dios" repitió, porque literalmente no podía formular otra cosa.

 

Bien, era una mentira. Podía formular un montón de maldiciones.

 

"¿Qué  _diablos_ , amigo?" En serio ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué carajos correrías para traer un puñado de jodidos,  _oh mi Dios, estás proveyéndonos de alimento_ "

 

Derek saltó hasta Stiles y olfateó el cuello Stiles, haciendo un sonidito feliz como ronroneo, otra vez. Stiles trató de alejarlo, porque no importaba que tan caliente fuera ver a Derek arrastrar animales animales enormes usando solo unos apretados bóxer negros, olía a sangre y el aroma del hierro estaba molestando su estómago, y realmente no necesitaba asociar cosas sexies con molestias estomacales.

 

"No puedo creer que acabes de tirar un venado muerto en mi pórtico" dijo, buscando por algo que distraiga su mente del hecho de  _tener sangre en su camiseta_ , oh joder. "¿Qué se supone que haga con eso? Esa cosa tiene que pesar al menos cien libras. ¿Qué voy a hacer con cien jodidas libras de venado? ¿Qué tan rápido se dañará? Ni siquiera tengo un congelador para venados, oh mi dios" se inclinó hacia delante y puso la cabeza entre sus rodillas tratando de respirar. "Bien. Sí. Canastas de regalo con salchichas de venado para todo el departamento de policía este año, eso será perfecto. Gracias, Derek. Tengo cubierta las navidades"

 

Derek continuó olfateando, golpeando suavemente su cabeza contra el brazo de Stiles, y luego por su costado, hasta que Stiles pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Derek. Estaba un poco mojado. Stiles se dijo diligentemente que solo era sudor por la cacería, no... algo más.

 

"Esta bien, amigo, esta bien, tenemos que llevarte dentro y tomarás un baño porque en serio, apestas" observó nuevamente el venado tirado en su pórtico. "De hecho, primero me ayudarás a llevar el venado al garaje, porque no voy a dejar seis animales muertos en mi pórtico cuando hay  _otros_ depredadores allí fuera quienes estarían más que felices de tenerlos como pasabocas. Y  _después_ iremos a que tomes un baño"

 

Derek movió su cabeza , como si no estuviera seguro de lo que Stiles decía, pero estaba dispuesto a seguirlo de todos modos. Eso estaba bien. Que lo siguiera era lo que Stiles necesitaba.

 

Y en algún punto de la tarde, iba a tener que buscar 'cuanto tiempo tarda en descomponerse un venado' para asegurarse que esa estúpida cosa no apestára la casa entera.

 

***

 

 

Luego de una rápida googleada en su teléfono, Stiles decidió que lo mejor era dejar el venado en una lona en el garaje hasta que pudiera llamar a alguien para recogerlo. Estaría lo suficientemente fresco para que el venado  _estuviera_ bien por un día.

 

Puso algunos nuggets de pollo en el horno para los niños y le dijo a Amy y Jack que le avisaran cuando el tiempo se acabara, luego apuró a Derek para meterlo en el baño y le ordenó entrar en la bañera. Derek gimoteó, gruñó y luchó, pero no lo suficiente fuerte para herirlo, y afortunadamente no tan duro para que Stiles no  _pudiera_ meterlo en la bañera y abrir el grifo. Cuando Derek trató de escaparse, Stiles lo empujó de regreso.

 

"No vas a dejar este baño hasta que estés limpio, ¿Entendido?" habló fuerte.

 

Derek parpadeó hacia él con ojos pálidos, el agua en sus pestañas. Su cabellos y patillas pegados en su piel. Era triste y adorable y de algún modo sexy, todo al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo podía Derek verse tanto adorable como sexy al mismo tiempo? No era justo. Stiles quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

 

Escuchó risitas en el corredor. "¡Se suponía que los dos estaban vigilando el horno!" Stiles gritó por sobre su hombro.

 

"¡Lo siento, papi!" gritó Jack, y Amy se rió más fuerte, y luego el sonido de sus estruendosos pasos se desvanecieron camino a la cocina.

 

Stiles suspiró y se giró hacia Derek, aplicando shampoo en su cabello y luego enjuagándolo, limpiando el resto de su cuerpo con un paño tan superficialmente como podía, tratando de no prestar atención al cincelado pecho o los amplios hombros, o los fuertes muslos, o el hecho que los bóxer no dejaban nada a la imaginación estando mojados.

 

"Stiles malo. No objetivices a un hombre lobo salvaje" murmuró.

 

Derek, afortunadamente, o no le importaba o no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo objetivado, porque él solo se inclinó más y lamió una franja del cuello de Stiles.

 

***

 

 

El resto de la tarde estuvo, menos mal, libre de más animales muertos, y Stiles pudo llevar a los niños al palé otra vez sin ningún problema. Derek estaba con ellos, porque aparentemente estar espatarrado en el piso dos noches seguidas no provocaba calambres en el cuello si eras un hombre lobo.

 

"¿Tenemos que ir a la escuela mañana?" preguntó Jack.

 

Stiles suspiró y frotó el enmarañado cabello de Jack. "Nah. Pero mañana es el último día de falta. Tendrás que ir el viernes, ¿De acuerdo?"

 

"Ugh, bien" gruñó Jack, y luego lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Stiles. "Buenas noches papi. Te amo"

 

Stiles lo abrazó de regreso, tomándose un momento para agradecer por su hijo. "También te amo, peque"

 

Amy se acurrucó con el segundo favorito elefante de Jack. "¿Va a dormir con nosotros aquí, señor Stiles?"

 

Stiles negó con la cabeza. "Estoy muy viejo para dormir en el piso. Iré a mi cama. Búsquenme si necesitan algo, ¿Sí?"

 

"Pero papi está durmiendo en el piso" apuntó Amy. "¡Y él es más viejo que usted!"

 

Stiles rodó los ojos. Esa niña era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. "Sí, bueno, yo no soy un hombre lobo"

 

"Si papi duerme en el piso se despierta y dice un montón de malas palabras por su cuello" dijo Jack.

 

"Sí, gracias, Jack" Stiles golpeteó con su dedo a su hijo, y Jack se rió. "Como sea, estaré en el segundo piso. Buenas noches"

 

"Buenas noches" dijeron al unísono Jack y Amy.

 

"¡Y nada de ver películas toda la noche hasta que tengan al menos treinta!" agregó desde lo alto de las escaleras.

 

"¡No lo haremos!" respondieron en medio de sus propias risas.

 

Stiles se dirigió al santuario que era su habitación. Estaba un poco desordenada, como era usual, pero era tranquila y podía pretender por cinco minutos que no tenía que hacer un hechizo en un hombre lobo salvaje en la mañana.Podía pretender que no le afectaba ver a Derek acostado con sus hijos o jugando en el patio o trayendo una cantidad ridícula de  _venado_ para la cena. Lo estaba haciendo cuestionarse cada interacción que habían tenido desde que Derek y Amy se habían mudado al pueblo un año atrás y Amy y Jack se habían vuelto inseparables. Porque los hombre lobo salvajes no establecen  _refugio_ en las casas de las personas que  _odiaban_.

 

Realmente debía dejar de angustiarse sobre aquello y dormir un poco. Tenía que hacer el hechizo de Derek en la mañana, probablemente podrían regresar a la mayormente cordial relación que habían tenido, y todo estaría  _bien_.

 

"Sí, sigue diciéndote eso" dijo Stiles, y estaba listo para ir a la cama.

 

Apenas se había subido a la cama y acomodado cuando la puerta se abrió. Stiles enterró su cara en la almohada y gruñó. "No, Jack, no puedes comer un pasabocas de medianoche, pero  _puedes_ tomar un vaso de agua si le das uno a Amy también"

 

Esperó que la puerta se cerrara despacio, pero en lugar de eso escuchó el sonido de alguien moviéndose por su habitación, alguien mucho más grande que Jack.

 

Stiles levantó la cabeza de la almohada y vio a Derek acomodándose a su lado en la cama, ojos brillando levemente azules en la oscuridad.

 

Aun si no se hubiera sorprendido, Stiles se sobresaltó. "Joder, amigo, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No se supone que debes estar abajo protegiendo a los niños?"

 

Derek gimoteó y agarró la colcha, buscando el brazo de Stiles y jalandolo.

 

Stiles refunfuñó y jaló su propio brazo. "¿Qué  _quieres_ , hombre? Si necesitas ir al baño, estoy seguro que sabes como usar la puerta de atrás. Y ya te comiste un filete entero en la cena y no tengo más, así que si lo que quieres es comida, estás de mala suerte*"

 

Derek siguió gimoteando y jalando.

 

Stiles jaló nuevamente su brazo. "¿No? Bien. Lo que sea, estoy seguro que puede esperar hasta la mañana. Voy a  _dormir_ en  _mi cama_ "

 

Derek hizo un sonido de molestia, luego salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

 

Stiles empujó su cara contra la almohada. Bien, podía dormir con la puerta abierta. No le molestaba en lo absoluto. Estaría bien.

 

Estaba empezando a dormitar cuando escuchó pasos en las escaleras, y luego en  _su habitación._

 

Stiles levantó de nuevo la cabeza. "¿Que caraj—"

 

Amy y Jack treparon a su cama, cargando animales de peluche, mantas y una almohada cada uno. Antes que Stiles preguntára qué carajos estaban haciendo, su cama se hundió por alguien más pesado, y Derek gateó detrás de él.

 

Stiles automaticamente se movió para hacerle espacio antes de recordar que esa era  _su cama_. "Amigo, ¿Qué car-caramelo* estás haciendo?"

 

"¡El señor Derek quiere que todos durmamos juntos!" dijo Jack. "¿Está eso bien, papi?"

 

Amy se rió y se tiró encima de Jack. "¡Será un pila de cachorros!"

 

Stiles dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada. "Oh por  _Dios_ "

 

Detrás de él, Derek lanzó su brazo y pierna por sobre Stiles y enterró la nariz justo en la nuca de Stiles. Stiles  _no_ chilló.

 

"¿Papi, está bien si nos quedamos en tu cama?" preguntó de nuevo Jack, más alto.

 

Stiles podía sentir cómo se rendía, "Bien, pero vamos a  _dormir_. ¿De acuerdo? No luchas de cosquillas, no risitas, no nada. Quiero dormir"

 

"Bien" susurró Jack, y a su lado, Amy asintió fuerte en la almohada.

 

_Sí_ rieron pasito y se agitaron un poco, porque tenían cinco y siete años y porque Jack era hijo de Stiles, pero se calmaron y durmieron más rápido de lo que Stiles esperaba. Para Derek, aparentemente estaba cómodo usando a Stiles como una almohada de cuerpo y no tenía intenciones en absoluto de moverse .

 

Estaba bien. Estaba totalmente bien. Completamente bien. Stiles estaba  _bien_.

 

Le tomó tres minutos antes de admitir que era una mentira. Miró a Jack y Amy, enroscados y dormidos, sintió el peso de Derek en su cuerpo y el calor de su respiración en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Quería esto, maldición, quería tanto que fuera real que podía  _saborearlo_. Quería mañanas perezosas y noches más largas y alguien con quien compartir su cama; quería que esta fuera su familia cada día y no solo por los cinco o seis minutos que Derek y él hablaban cuando Derek iba a recoger a Amy.

 

Y no podía tenerlos, porque no importaba que tan salvaje fuera Derek, el Derek no-salvaje no quería tener nada con él. Al menos, nada más que una mera relación de conocidos.

 

Stiles hurgó con su cara en la almohada y solo... pretendió. Una noche. Por una noche, que era real.

 

Podía vivir con eso. Tenía que, en todo caso.

 

***

 

Stiles se despertó a la mañana siguiente agitado y muy confuso de porqué, antes de recordar que Derek y los niños treparon en su cama la noche pasada para una fiesta de sueño. Estaba seguro que estarían aún ahí, Jack y Amy explayados en su lado de la cama como estrellas de mar, y Derek alrededor suyo tan firme que Stiles podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar con cada respiración.

 

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que podía sentir  _algo_ más.

 

Enterró la cara en la almohada y susurró "Oh mi  _Dios_ " con suerte lo suficiente bajo para que no se despertara nadie.

 

Nope. Nope nope nope. No estaba lidiando con el pequeño Derek a primera hora en la mañana. Quería o una taza de café o una bebida fuerte antes que eso pasara.

 

Heh.  _Rígido_.

 

Stiles cautelosamente se liberó del campo minado de extremidades y reptó escaleras abajo. Primero el baño, luego café, y después haría el hechizo. Para entonces los niños estarían despiertos, podría darles de comer, y luego decirles que fueran a jugar en la habitación de Jack hasta que terminara el hechizo.

 

El café acababa de destilarse cuando escuchó voces, lo que significaba que los niños estaban despiertos. Ah, bueno, demasiado esperar por más quietud. Stiles tomó un tazón de cereales y se sirvió una taza de café. luego se dio cuenta que había hecho suficiente para Derek también.

 

Pasó una mano por su cara. "Controlate, Stilinski"

 

"¡Papi!" gritó Jack, bajando a toda las escaleras. "¡Papi, papi, adivina qué! ¡El señor Derek está bien!"

 

Stiles agitó la cabeza. Seguro había escuchado mal. "¿Huh?"

 

Jack agarró su mano. "¡Vamos! El señor Derek está bien ahora pero deberías decirle dónde están tus pantalones. No quiere estar desnudo más tiempo"

 

Stiles dejó que Jack lo llevára escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, más que todo porque él estaba demasiado estupefacto para resistirse.

 

Entró a su habitación y vió a Derek de pie frente a su cómoda, dos gavetas abiertas, con Amy colgando de su espalda, y aún vistiendo nada más que los apretados bóxer negros. Había cambiado a humano completo otra vez, sus mejillas, cuello y pecho estaban rojo brillante.

 

Stiles podría haber vivido felizmente el resto de su vida sin saber que Derek Hale se sonrojaba hasta el  _cuello_.

 

"¿Ves, papi?" dijo Jack

 

Derek asomó la cabeza de la cómoda, luciendo como un niño atrapado con las manos en el jarrón de dulces.

 

Stiles tragó fuerte. "Um, Hola. Gaveta inferior derecha, si estás buscando pantalón de chándal"

 

Derek asintió con rigidez y abrió la gaveta. "Gracias"

 

Stiles rápidamente se giró y fue hacia el clóset, rebuscando hasta que encontró una camiseta grande. Derek no era mucho más alto que él, pero sus hombros eran anchos lo suficiente para que la mayoría de camisetas de Stiles fueran apretadas.

 

Le pasó la camiseta a Derek, y se tragó cualquier comentario sobre Derek vistiendo su ropa. "Así que, uh" Stiles quiso meter las manos en los bolsillos pero aún tenía los pantalones del pijama. "¿Estabas... bien, cuando te despertaste?"

 

Derek asintió nuevamente. "Sí. Um. Amy me despertó. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve...?"

 

"Oh, ¿Alrededor de veinticuatro horas?" dijo Stiles. "No tanto, realmente" Movió la cabeza apuntando a las escaleras. "Tengo algo de café, si quieres"

 

"Sí. Café suena bien. Um" Derek frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello, luciendo dolorosamente incómodo. "¿Puedo tomar prestado tu teléfono?"

 

"¡Sí! Claro" Stiles apuntó hacia donde estaba conectado cargando junto a su cama. "Eres mi invitado. Yo, uh, café. Si"

 

Dio marcha atrás saliendo de la habitación tan rápido como pudo, aunque no antes de oír a Jack diciéndole a Amy "Los papás son tan  _raros_ "

 

***

 

 

Stiles no había esperado que  _hablaran_ sobre ello, en serio, incluso si lo merecía. Era difícil tener una discusión con dos niños corriendo bajo sus pies, emocionados por otro día sin escuela. Supuso que tendría que esperar hasta después de almuerzo o algo, cuando pudiera entretener a los niños con una película o jugando fuera, donde ambos estuvieran distraídos y Derek y él pudieran tener una Charla de Adultos.

 

Pero no esperaba que Derek bajara y dijera "Mi madre vendrá a recogernos en diez minutos. Nos quitaremos de tu camino"

 

"Woah, ¿Qué?" Stiles sostuvo la taza de café. "No eres una... Quiero decir, no tienes que—"

 

Pero Derek negó con la cabeza. "No, esto es... no tenías que hacerlo"

 

"Amigo, eras  _salvaje_ " espetó. "Sí, creo que lo hice"

 

Derek se encogió y encorvó en sí mismo. "Lo siento" dijo bruscamente. "Iré por Amy. Esperaremos afuera. Gracias por cuidarla. Y por prestarme tu ropa"

 

"Derek—" Stiles empezó, pero ya él ya estaba fuera de la cocina.

 

Stiles se hundió contra la esquina, sosteniendo la taza de café contra su pecho y no muy seguro de lo que significaba.

 

***

 

Derek recordaba todo.

 

Trató de decirse a sí mismo que no lo hacía, empujó tan lejos en su conciencia como podía, pero las esencias de las pasadas veinticuatro horas estaban enaltecidas en su memoria. Cada inhalación traía consigo un poco de la esencia de Stiles que estaba en la ropa prestada, la cual le recordaba a Derek el haber dormido la noche entera con su nariz enterrada en el cuello de Stiles, el haber despertado lentamente en una almohada que apestaba con esa esencia, de una cama que olía a los  _niños_ , a  _ellos_ , a  _manada_ , a  _hogar_.

 

Era ridículo. Era algo que no podía tener otra vez, no con otro brujo. Y seguro como el infierno, era algo que no quería recordar.

 

Y aún así parecía que tanto su propia mente como su hija estaban en contra de esa consideración. Amy divagó sobre eso durante todo el camino a casa. Su madre, menos mal, se mantuvo callada, aunque Derek no ignoró las miradas que le lanzaba por el espejo retrovisor.

 

"¿No estabas asustada?" le pregunto a Amy, mitad porque necesitaba saberlo y mitad para hacerla parar en su retahíla de cuánta  _diversión_ tuvo viviendo con el señor Stiles y Jack el día anterior.

 

Amy negó con la cabeza y lo miró como si estuviera loco. "No ibas a  _lastimarme_. Y el señor Stiles es mágico. El iba a arreglarlo"

 

Ella sonaba totalmente despreocupada sobre todo aquello que Derek solo pudo parpadear hacia ella. Obviamente, nunca lastimaría a su hija, pero pensó que estaría al menos un poco preocupada por tenerlo atascado en esa forma.En cambio, aparentemente tenía mucha fe en que Stiles lo solucionaría como en que Derek no iba a herir a ninguno de ellos en primer lugar.

 

Mamá los siguió dentro de la casa, merodeando de tal manera que Derek supo que iban a tener una conversación más temprano que tarde. La ignoró y consiguió ropa para Amy y él que no olieran a Stiles y Jack, y luego la instó a jugar fuera un rato mientras hacía café y el desayuno.

 

Amy corrió directo a su columpio, y Derek la vigiló por unos minutos antes de girarse hacia la cafetera.

 

Mamá se apoyó en en la esquina, sus afilados ojos en él mientras se movía por la cocina. Derek podía sentir el peso de su mirada en sus hombros, e hizo lo mejor que pudo para no parecer nervioso por eso.

 

"Lo que sea que quieras decir, ¿Por qué no solo lo dices?" espetó Derek.

 

"Iba a preguntar cuándo planeabas decirme sobre tu relación con Stiles" dijo imparcialmente. "Pero vista tu reacción, supongo que no hay ninguna"

 

Derek golpeó furioso el molinillo, usando el ruido para comprar algo de tiempo antes de responder. "Supones bien. No hay"

 

Sintió la calidez de su mano presionar en su cuello, y Derek instintivamente se inclinó ante el toque. Incluso a sus treinta años y con una hija, aún se sentía reconfortante tener a su madre y alfa ahí, tranquilizándolo.

 

"¿Quieres que la haya?" preguntó mamá.

 

Derek hechó los granos molidos en el filtro y encendió la olla."No" maldijo internamente ante el salto de su corazón; ella podría haber escuchado la mentira tan fácil como él lo hizo. "No lo sé" admitió.

 

Mamá apretó suavemente su cuello. "No tienes que saberlo. Pero Stiles es inteligente. Sabe que significa algo el que escogieras su casa, y a él, cuando estabas en ese estado"

 

Se giró y la abrazó, presionando su nariz en la curva de su cuello y respirando el aroma familiar de  _alfa-madre-hogar_ , tratando de borrar los últimos resquicios del aroma de Stiles que tercamente se colgaban de él. "No sé qué hacer"

 

Ella rascó con los dedos su cabello. "Entonces dile que necesitas algo de tiempo para poner orden. Si es un buen hombre, entenderá"

 

"Odio cuando tienes razón" gruñó Derek.

 

Ella rió entre dientes y pellizcó su oreja. "No, no lo haces. Ahora" besó un lado de su cabeza y se separó. "Debo ir y asegurarme que tu padre no ha inundado el baño, y tu vas a tener un desayuno tranquilo y disfrutar el día con tu niña, ¿De acuerdo?"

 

Derek alzó las cejas. "¿Inundar el baño? ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?"

 

Mamá rodó los ojos y movió la mano con desinterés. "Remodelando el medio baño junto al estudio. Ya tengo el numero del plomero en marcación rápida"

 

Derek rió. Amaba a su padre, pero los intentos hazlo-tu-mismo de su padre acababan mal. "Bueno, si terminan necesitando un baño, siempre son bienvenidos"

 

Mamá sonrió suspicaz. "Te tomaré la palabra"

 

***

 

No llamó a Stiles

 

Era cobarde. Derek no tenía problema en admitirlo para él. Pero cada vez que siquiera  _pensaba_ en pensar en Stiles, se lanzaba a hacer otra cosa: leer, adelantando papeleo,jugando con Amy, cualquier cosa que lo mantuviese aparte de pensar sobre eso.

 

Menos mal, podía tener el siguiente día libre y recoger a Amy de la escuela, y el día siguiente a ese era domingo y lo único de lo que tenía que preocuparse era de llevarla a su juego de fútbol a tiempo. No tenía que dejarla en la tienda de magia, no tenía que ver a Stiles.

 

Lógicamente, sabía que evadir los problemas era la peor manera de lidiar con ellos. Regresarán a morderlo eventualmente, pero el solo... no podía. Quería pretender que él no había cambiado nada, pero lo hizo. Y la siguiente vez que viera a Stiles, tendría que explicarlo, y no podía. No podía ni siquiera empezar a explicar algo que él apenas entendía, algo que lo hacía temer y doler en una misma respiración

 

La última vez que se sintió así, él estaba sosteniendo a Amy la primera noche en casa luego de salir del hospital

 

Eso probablemente dijo mucho más acerca de su mentalidad con respecto a Stiles de lo que él quería.

 

El domingo en la tarde, el teléfono de Derek timbró con un mensaje cuando llegaban a casa de su almuerzo semanal con sus padres y el resto de familiares.

 

 

**De: Stiles Stilinski**

_Hey ¿Estás en casa?_

 

 

El corazón de Derek dio un vuelco total en su pecho. Puso el teléfono en la mesa, fue al salón, y respondió diez minutos después.

 

 

**Para: Stiles Stilinski**

_Sí, ¿Por qué?_

 

 

Era lo suficientemente seguro, pensó. Probablemente Stiles solo quería ver si Jack podía ir y jugar. Eran casi 72 horas desde que se habían visto ambos, y Derek estaba bastante seguro que habrían síntomas de abstinencia para la mañana del lunes.

 

Como sea, no obtuvo respuesta.

 

Tan solo se acomodó junto a Amy en el sillón, ambos con un libro, cuando el timbre sonó. Derek gruñó e internamente maldijo lo inoportuno, aún así abrió la puerta.

 

Le esencia lo golpeó tan pronto la puerta se abrió, y Derek se encontró a sí mismo mirando tontamente a Stiles y Jack, Jack sosteniendo una brillante carpeta azul llena de papeles y Stiles con una gigante caja de carne congelada.

 

"¿Qué?" parpadeó Derek.

 

"¡Hola señor Derek!" dijo alegre Jack, moviendo su carpeta. "¡Traje la tarea de Amy! ¡La señorita Alisson nos la llevó! ¡Y papi trajo el venado!"

 

"¿El... venado?" repitió Derek, confuso.

 

Stiles levantó la caja. "Oh sí. El venado. Ahora quítate, esta cosa pesa cincuenta libras"

 

Derek se quitó. Jack y Stiles entraron, Jack removiendose certeramente hacia el sillón donde estaba Amy mientras Stiles daba zancadas hasta la cocina.

 

Derek lo siguió, todavía perdido. "¿Nos trajiste venado?"

 

"No, tú  _me_ llevaste un venado" Stiles dejó la caja en la mesa de la cocina haciendo un ruido sordo. "Y ahora el venado ha sido procesado, y tienes suficiente carne de venado para todo el invierno y prueba suficiente que eres un buen lobito proveedor"

 

"Yo llevé..." el recuerdo lo golpeó como un tren de carga, y las mejillas de Derek se calentaron con pena. Dejó caer la cara entre sus manos. "Oh por  _Dios_ "

 

"Ahí está" se burló Stiles. "Me preocupaba si recordabas algo de eso"

 

Derek se hundió en la silla, mirando distraído la caja con carne. "No puedo creer que lo conservaras"

 

"¿Que, el venado?" Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Claro que lo conservé. Era un buen venado. Afortunadamente uno de los oficiales trabaja medio tiempo en un lugar donde procesan comida, porque sé mierda sobre hacer que pase de 'venado' a 'carne comestible'"

 

Derek no podía quitar sus ojos de la carne. Sabía que debía pararse, agradecer a Stiles, guardar la carne, hacer  _algo_ que indicara que de hecho era una persona funcional, pero el solo... Stiles le trajo el  _venado_. No lo había tirado. No lo había regalado. Lo guardó, lo procesó y le trajo la mitad a Derek.

 

"Como sea" dijo Stiles "Voy a ir por Jack y, uh, nos quitaremos de tu camino, así que—"

 

"Espera" lo cortó Derek. Su voz tembló ante las palabras.

 

Stiles titubeó. "Uh, ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que espere? ¿Quieres que me  _quede_? Porque tenía la impresión que, tu sabes, no te preocupabas particularmente por mí y—"

 

Derek le dio una mirada plana a Stiles. Stiles se calló y se sentó en la silla junto a él.

 

Derek miró a sus manos, anchas y planas, el vello negro entre sus nudillos. Solo le había contado sobre esto a su familia, y no lo había hablado en años.

 

Se aclaró la garganta, trató de encontrar las palabras. "Jennifer— la mamá de Amy, ella era una bruja, lo sabía antes de que salieramos, pero... yo no..." Dios, ¿por qué estaba hablando de algo tan  _duro_?

 

"Hey" dijo Stiles, con una voz sorprendentemente suave. "Amigo, no tienes que decirme..."

 

"Sí tengo." Derek se estremeció ante la dureza de su tono. "Sí tengo" lo intentó otra vez, más suave. "Necesito que lo sepas"

 

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, los ojos ámbar serios. "Está bien. Tómate tu tiempo."

 

Derek frunció el ceño a sus manos otra vez, tratando de despegar las palabras. "Ella usó magia en mí," él finalmente dijo. "Y Amy"

 

Stiles contuvo la respiración, pero no dijo nada.

 

Derek continuó titubeante. "No me di cuenta, durante mucho tiempo, no ... estaba usando magia en mi propia  _hija_ , maldita sea, para hacerla más 'manejable', y no lo  _noté_ "

 

"Eso es probablemente parte de lo que te estaba haciendo a ti" dijo Stiles. "Para evitar que lo notaras"

 

Derek negó con la cabeza, la vieja culpa levantando su fea cabeza. "Soy su  _padre_ , se supone que debo protegerla de eso"

 

Stiles, por suerte, no discutió con él. "Entonces, ¿Cómo descubriste lo que Jennifer estaba haciendo?"

 

"Supongo que se le escapó" Derek se frotó la frente, como si de alguna manera pudiera borrar todos los recuerdos. "No sé si se olvidó hechizarme o no pensó que estuviera cerca o qué, pero la vi hacerlo con Amy y me perdí. Y ella empezó a hacerlo conmigo, para hacerme olvidar, pero... no sé, no funcionó, agarré a Amy y me fui" tragó saliva con dificultad. "Los recuerdos comenzaron a regresar cuanto más tiempo estaba lejos de ella, las cosas que pensé que eran reales no lo eran, yo no... no  _podía_ confiar en mí mismo. Algunos días, aún no confío"

 

"Oh mi  _Dios_ , Derek" susurró Stiles.

 

Derek se aclaró la garganta. "Eso es... el por qué tengo problemas. Con la magia"

 

"Sí, ninguna  _mierda_ " Stiles se pasó la mano por el pelo, los ojos llenos de horror. "Mira,  _sabes_ que nunca haría eso, ¿Verdad? A ti o Amy o cualquier otra persona."

 

El latido de su corazón era fuerte, firme, y Derek asintió. "En cierto nivel, lo sé, y sé que Amy lo sabe, porque ella no... ni siquiera le molesta estar en la tienda, me alegro por eso".

 

"Pero te molesta" dijo Stiles.

 

Derek se encogió de hombros impotente. "Yo solo ... no quiero volver a estar comprometido de esa manera, tengo que protegerla".

 

"Lo entiendo." Stiles asintió. "Créeme, lo entiendo"

 

Se quedaron en silencio, Stiles inusualmente quieto, los únicos sonidos venían de Jack y Amy jugando en la sala. Derek no estaba seguro de qué más decir, de qué otra manera explicarlo.

 

Stiles finalmente rompió el silencio entre ellos. "Pero... cuando eras salvaje, viniste a mi casa"

 

"Sí"

 

"Nos mantuviste a todos allí, hasta que la maldición se rompió. Porque te sentiste a salvo con nosotros"

 

"Sí"

 

Stiles se movió nervioso, tamborileando con los dedos. "Eso no es... quiero decir, no es normal, ¿Correcto? Solo he leído sobre lobos salvajes, pero—"

 

"Tienes razón" dijo Derek. "No es normal. Nos quedamos con la familia. Manada" dudó, y luego agregó "Nuestros compañeros"

 

"Oh" dijo Stiles, y luego " _Oh_ "

 

Su corazón se contrajo, y Derek se encorvó en sí mismo. "Lo siento"

 

"¡No!" Stiles se sacudió. "No, hombre, no te disculpes, no..." pasó sus manos por su rostro y suspiró, y luego cubrió las manos de Derek con una de las suyas. "Derek, mírame, por favor"

 

Derek miró los tatuajes marcando las manos de Stiles, y luego lo miró a los ojos. No pensó nunca ver a Stiles tan serio.

 

"También lo siento" dijo suave. "Eso... sobre nosotros juntos. Se siente como familia, y me... me gusta. Más de lo que pensé que podría. Más de lo que probablemente debería. Así que si es algo que sientes, solo quiero que sepas que no estás solo. Y... no quiero presionarte, pero si quieres— si te sientes alguna vez listo, estaría dispuesto a intentarlo"

 

Las palabras llegaron justo a la parte d Derek que estaba tanto entusiasmada como asustada.  _También lo quiero_ , quiso decir.  _Siento lo mismo que tú, pero esto me asusta como la mierda._

 

Pero no pudo formular palabra.

 

Stiles apretó sus manos y se levantó. "Iré por Jack y luego nos vamos, Amy sigue siendo bienvenida a quedarse en la tienda después de la escuela. Y si mi escribes cuando estés de camino, me aseguraré de que espere en el mostrador o fuera de la tienda. No tienes que entrar. Y... tu sabes, si decides que quieres, tal vez podamos tomar un café o algo. Solo hablar, ya sabes. Como sea. Um. Te veré después, Derek"

 

Movió levemente la mano y se encaminó fuera de la cocina. Y Derek finalmente,  _finalmente_ , encontró palabras y dijo "Viernes"

 

Stiles giró sobre sus talones. "¿Huh?"

 

"Amy se quedará con Laura el próximo fin de semana. Tendrán un fin de semana para chicas" Derek sintió su corazón latir fuera de su pecho, como si caminara por un barranco sin manera de evitar caer al fondo. "Si quieres cenar el viernes. Solopara hablar"

 

La cara de Stiles pasó por una serie de complicadas expresiones antes de brillar como el maldito sol "¡Sí! Sí, eso sería... sí. ¿Siete en punto está bien?"

 

Oh Dios. ¿cuándo respirar se volvió tan difícil? Derek se obligó a levantarse, incluso si sus piernas temblaban. "Suena bien"

 

"Bien" repitió Stiles. "Es una cita. ¡O no! Es... quedar... para hablar. Y cenar"

 

Derek no pudo evitarlo. Se rió "Quedar para hablar y cenar. Sí, eso funciona"

 

Stiles sonrió "Genial"

 

Tomó a Jack—quien sorpresivamente no se quejó— y fueron hacia la puerta, despidiéndose de Amy. Derek se recostó en el sillón, aún temblando por la conversación, aún asustado sobre dar el siguiente paso.

 

Pero en el fondo, algo se instaló en su pecho, una brillante y cálida llama de esperanza que no había estado ahí desde hace mucho.

 

Amy chuzó su costado. "¿Vas a tener una cita con el señor Stiles?"

 

Derek la alzó en sus brazos. "Tal vez. ¿Está bien eso contigo?"

 

Amy rodó los ojos. " _Duh_. Claro que sí. Jack y yo hemos esperado como por  _meses_. Quiero que sea mi hermano de verdad"

 

Derek rió. "Aún es pronto para eso, ¿No crees? No hemos tenido una cita aún"

 

Se encogió de hombros. "Tía Laura le contó a la abuela que es un milagro que uno de ustedes no haya doblado el otro sobre la superficie plana más cercana aún porque la TSI* la hace enfermar cada vez que está en la misma habitación"

 

Derek se ahogó con saliva y casi deja caer a Amy. "Tu tía Laura y yo necesitamos tener una conversación. Vamos, leamos afuera mientras te olvidas por completo que alguna vez escuchaste eso"

 

"¡Está bien!" Amy se removió hasta que la bajó, y luego tomó sus dedos. "Solo un apregunta, papi"

 

"¿Sí?"

 

"¿Qué es TSI?"

 

Derek se palmeó la cara. Iba a  _matar_ a Laura.

 

***

 

_Un mes después_

 

"Eso huele increíble" Stiles asomó la cabeza por sobre la parrilla e inhaló. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

 

Derek golpeó con las pinzas, pero no pudo detener la sonrisa mostrándose en su rostro, como lo tibiaba tener a Stiles en su espacio. "Filete de venado, salchichas de venado y hamburguesas de venado para los niños"

 

"Mmm,  _venado_ " Stiles sonrió pícaro y tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza. "¿Es lo último de nuestro venado?"

 

Derek asintió "Parecía apropiado para esta noche"

 

Era oficialmente un mes desde que empezaron a salir, y Stiles insistió en celebrarlo. Incluso si era inicios de Noviembre, el clima del fin de semana era sorpresivamente cálido, y Derek y sugirió una parrillada. Stiles había gruñido acerca de los hombres lobo y sus jodidas altas temperaturas pero accedió.

 

Ahora se estaba ocultando el sol, Jack y Amy se perseguían por el patio, y Derek contaba los minutos para que estuviesen los filetes.

 

"Sabes, quería preguntarte" Stiles tomó otro sorbo de cerveza. "¿Porqué me preguntaste sobre cenar, en primer lugar? Acababámos de tener toda esa conversación... creí que querías esperar un par de semana, al menos"

 

Derek inclinó la cabeza. "Dijiste que no tenía que entrar en la tienda. Y me llevaste venado"

 

"¿Qué... _en serio_? ¿Eso fue?"

 

Derek se encogió de hombros. "Te mostré que podía proveérte. Y en vez de tirarlo o regalarlo, como lo haría la mayoría, tú la procesaste para los dos"

 

"¿Qué hay sobre la tienda?"

 

"Desde que te conté sobre Jennifer, no me has hecho pasar tiempo alrededor de la magia. Y sé que esa es una gran parte de tu vida. Así que... eso significa mucho" Derek tragó. "Me dio el coraje de hacer algo grande por tí"

 

"Bien" Stiles bajó su cerveza. "Bien, realmente necesito besarte ahora"

 

Derek sintió sus labios torcerse en una sonrisa. "¿Necesitas?"

 

"Necesitar, querer, lo que sea, tú  _pedante_. Eres adorable y estoy teniendo sentimientos sobre eso"

 

Derek se giró encarando a Stiles, se inclinó más. Vio como la respiración de Stiles se detenía, su cuerpo moviéndose levemente con el movimiento. "¿Solo sentimientos?" susurró Derek.

 

" _Buenos_ sentimientos, de tipo feliz y enamorado, estás  _feliz ahora_ , tú—"

 

No supo qué era lo que Stiles iba a decir, porque Derek acortó el resto de distancia entre ellos y selló sus labios con los propios, callando a Stiles.

 

Stiles hizo un ruidito desde el fondo de su garganta, y después sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de Derek, ajustando el ángulo del beso y pasando su lengua sobre los labios de Derek hasta que él suspiró y los abrió.

 

Y  _wow_ , esto era mucho mejor de lo que Derek había esperado. Bajó sus manos a las caderas de Stiles, acercandolo mas, cazando la esencia y sabor de Stiles y—"

 

" _Ahem_ "

 

Se separaron como adolescentes atrapados dándose el lote en el auto. Amy y Jack estaban en la esquina del pórtico, brazos cruzados y luciendo aterradoramente críticos para dos niños que no estaban aún en la escuela primaria.

 

Amy golpeteó el suelo con su pie. "Si ya terminaron con el asunto  _asqueroso_ , ¿Vamos a comer?"

 

"¡Sí, estamos hambrientos!" dijo Jack.

 

Derek iba a morir de vergüenza.

 

"Nope" dijo facilmente Stiles. "No hemos terminado con sucio asunto aún. Tenemos  _al menos_ otros cuatro minutos para hacerlo antes que las hamburguesas estén listas, así que a menos que quieran verme meter mi lengua en la garganta de su padre, mejor van a jugar en el columpio"

 

Derek enterró su cara en las manos. "Oh por  _Dios_ "

 

"¿Realmente vas a meter tu lengua en su garganta?" preguntó Jack con espantosa fascinación.

 

Amy tembló. "Los adultos son  _asquerosos_. Vamos, Jack"

 

"¡Eso es  _asqueroso_!" gritó Jack, pero siguió a Amy lejos del pórtico.

 

Sip. Derek iba a morir de vergüenza.

 

"Allí lo tienes. Privacidad" dijo Stiles. "Bueno, un concepto relativo de privacidad. Ahora, ¿Dónde estábamos?"

 

Derek regresó a la parrilla. "Estábamos asando hamburguesas"

 

"Oh, vamos, Derek" Stiles prácticamente se le colgó encima. "Los asusté. ¿No tomarás ventaja de eso?"

 

Derek tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos, frotando su pulgar a lo largo de las líneas de sus tatuajes. "Después"

 

Stiles hizo un puchero. "Pero después está muy lejos"

 

Derek punzó los filetes y las hamburguesas, agradecido que el calor ocultara su sonrojo. "Bueno, los niños estarán ocupados con una película después"

 

"Una película—oh.  _Oh_ " Stiles besó el lóbulo de su oreja, y Derek tembló. "Bien. definitivamente después"

 

Después, Derek pudo llevar a Stiles a su habitación y besarlo con pasión.

 

Después, podría desvestir a ambos y memorizar cada pulgada de la piel de Stiles.

 

Después, presionaría su nariz en la parte de atrás del cuello de Stiles aspirando profundo, captando la esencia que no había podido sacar de su mente por meses.

 

Pero ahora, derek estaba en su patio trasero con su hija y su mejor amigo columpiándose, su novio pegado a su espalda, el olor de la carne a la parrilla llenando el aire y el crepuscular cielo oscureciendo sobre ellos.

 

Estaba en casa.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> La mención de la 'señorita Delgado' es Alisson.
> 
> Asuntos de consentimiento relacionados con la magia: Jennifer, la ex de Derek, usó magia en él y en Amy para alterar sus memorias y/o hacer que fuera más fácil lidiar con ellos. 
> 
> *Sh-seabiscuits / mier-miercoles
> 
> *Fu-fudge cakes / car-caramelo
> 
> *SOL: Shit Outta Luck / mala suerte
> 
> *UST: Unresolved Sexual Tension / TSI: Tensión Sexual Irresuelta


End file.
